


See the nothing in your eyes

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV Loki, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton ha cuore, ma a tutto c’è rimedio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the nothing in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/41047.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com), ma è tutta colpa di [Fae](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=5191) ed [Heaven](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=7211). Ammirate i miei Lokifeelings.
> 
> Titolo @ _Now That You're Dead_ \- The Used.

Talvolta si chiede se ne valga davvero la pena.   
  
Midgard è così insignificante. Un pezzo di terra ricoperto di insetti che strisciano alla cieca, si scontrano e si feriscono e non imparano mai, e in certi momenti pensa che nemmeno _meritino_ di essere sottomessi.   
  
La Terra è un formicaio ma lui non è lo stivale, è la lente d’ingrandimento, e se la sua luce è troppo forte che brucino pure senza lasciare traccia.   
  
Ha visto le menti di questi mortali, ha preso i loro pensieri e li ha srotolati come un gomitolo, ogni più piccolo, sporco segreto trascinato alla luce del sole, e ci ha trovato solo ambizione e ipocrisia e violenza. Ha stretto in mano i loro cuori, ci ha conficcato le dita, li ha aperti e non v’erano che dolore e sofferenza e rimpianto, e si è chiesto che cosa ci trovasse Thor di tanto _speciale_ in loro.   
  
Sono la più abietta delle razze e Thor li ha _scelti_.   
  
Clint Barton non è che un piccolo lume nell’oceano di sporcizia che è l’umanità, e Loki lo prende per primo.   
  
Clint Barton ha cuore, ma a tutto c’è rimedio.   
  
  
  
Loki sente la sua devozione mentre cade in ginocchio e striscia verso di lui – com’è giusto che sia, come sarà per tutti gli altri – e se ne fosse ancora in grado direbbe quasi di star provando compassione. Tutto quello che c’è ora nella testolina insulsa dell’umano sono i desideri del suo padrone e Loki lo sente vibrare di soddisfazione, lo sente aggrapparsi a quello scopo e annegare nella gratitudine. Ha dato un senso alla sua vita e Clint Barton l’ha accolto a braccia aperte e gli farebbe un po’ pena, se solo ne fosse accidentalmente provvisto.   
  
Oh, ha lottato, all’inizio. Lo sente lottare tuttora, nel profondo, combattere con le unghie e con i denti fino a spezzarsi le dita e sputare sangue, ma è tutto inutile. C’è una parte di Clint Barton che non si arrenderà mai e proprio lei sarà la sua morte, perché le formiche bruciano in fretta e la sciocca resistenza sta esaurendo le sue energie, e Loki ammette di avere un debole per quella piccola parte di Clint Barton.   
  
È quella che sarà più divertente distruggere.   
  
L’umano si accoccola tra le sue ginocchia e tiene il capo chino, quale il cane che è in realtà, e lui gli accarezza lentamente i capelli. Le sue mani gli si appoggiano sulle sue cosce e Loki gli affonda le dita tra le ciocche scmposte, stringe e torce e gli fa alzare il viso e si specchia nei suoi occhi vuoti.   
  
Loki figlio di Laufey sa apprezzare la bellezza di uno sguardo, e quella della vita che scivola via da esso.   
  
Quegli occhi sono l’unica cosa che quell’umano abbia mai avuto e per un attimo contempla, con distacco, l’idea di strapparglieli con le proprie mani e poi lasciarlo andare, senza più una singola ragione per continuare a vivere. Gli formicolano le mani ma no, c’è un tempo per il sangue e uno per l’attesa, e che peccato sarebbe, d’altronde, non vedere lo sguardo nei suoi occhi quando li poserà sulle mani sporche del sangue della propria _famiglia_.   
  
Dà uno strattone violento ai suoi capelli e quello geme, senza vergogna, solo abnegazione e gratitudine nel suo viso e nella sua mente, ed è _giusto_ , è così che dovrebbe essere, ed improvvisamente Loki è furioso – perché _poteva_ essere così ma non lo è stato, perché è costretto ad elemosinare rispetto su un pianeta che non vale la polvere sui suoi stivali, perchè è dovuto scendere tanto in basso per ottenere quello che gli spettava di diritto.   
  
Le mani di Clint Barton corrono alla sua cintura e Loki lo lascia andare, si abbandona contro il proprio trono, lo guarda aprirgli le vesti e spogliarlo tremando di desiderio. È incredibilmente patetico e ride, perché se lui non può avere il rispetto che merita farà almeno in modo che un rifiuto come Clint Barton non possa riceverne mai più in vita sua.   
  
L’idea che qualcuno possa mai avergliene _mostrato_ è risibile, ma Loki è entrato nella sua testa, ha visto quello che c’era dentro, ed è stato difficile trattenersi dal togliergli la vita lì e subito.   
  
Clint Barton ha fatto cose abominevoli, cose cui lui non aveva mai nemmeno pensato; ha ucciso, tradito e mentito e le sue mani grondano sangue e la sua coscienza è sporca di macchie che non andranno mai via; è l’esempio vivente dell’orrore che è l’umanità, frutto di crudeltà e strumento di morte, e in tutto ciò non è solo. C’è qualcuno che l’ha guardato negli occhi e ha visto tutto ciò che non riuscivano a nascondere e ha _scelto_ di restare.   
  
Clint Barton è un essere vivente peggiore di lui in così tanti aspetti, eppure ha una famiglia, e osa persino avere speranza.   
  
Non è una cosa che Loki può permettere. Spezzerà il collo ad ognuna delle persone cui tiene, distruggerà ogni sua minuscola fibra di speranza finché di questo ripugnante mortale non resterà che un guscio vuoto e poi lo farà a pezzi, perché sia d’esempio per tutti.   
  
La bocca del mortale si chiude attorno a lui, e invece che repulsione sente crescere l’eccitazione all’idea della faccia che farebbero, la sua Natalia e il suo Phil, se potessero vederlo in questo momento, in ginocchio tra le gambe di un dio come la più squallida delle puttane.   
  
«Ti odieranno,» dice, sorridendo, sorpreso di sentire la propria voce spezzarsi in un sospiro, e l’umano geme il suo assenso prendendolo fino in gola mentre si affanna a slacciarsi i pantaloni per dare sollievo ai propri bisogni.   
  
_Animali, niente più che animali_ , e lo afferra per la nuca per spingere nella sua bocca con ferocia, e quello cerca disperatamente di accogliere ogni affondo e ritrovare il fiato e intanto lo guarda come se fosse il sole, come si guarda un _re_ , e Loki sorride accarezzandogli una guancia.   
  
«Ti odieranno,» bisbiglia, dolcemente, svuotandosi nella sua bocca mentre il seme dell’umano bagna il pavimento, ed è in quel momento che i suoi occhi perdono il bagliore azzurro e tornano al loro insipido grigio e Loki si lascia andare ad un ghigno grottesco, «ma mai quanto tu odierai te stesso.»   
  
È solo un lampo e già il guinzaglio del Tesseract è tornato al suo posto, ma è più che sufficiente.   
  
Sente quella piccola parte di Clint Barton strillare, dimenarsi e rompersi le unghie graffiando contro le mura invisibili della sua gabbia, disgusto e vergogna e furia omicida che lo dilaniano da dentro e fanno lentamente a brandelli il suo cuore, e scoppia a ridere.   
  
A tutto c’è rimedio.


End file.
